(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing rear-ending of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle safe driving system senses the vehicle's condition by using radar and a vehicle sensor installed in the vehicle, and notifies a driver of the vehicle's condition or provides the same to other nearby vehicles by using vehicle communication.
The vehicle safe driving system increases the cost of the vehicle since a radar has to be attached to the vehicle, and performance of the radar influences system reliability.
The vehicle safe driving system has a problem that the range of the vehicle condition is restricted since it senses the vehicle condition by installing an image detector, a radar, or a sensor in the vehicle.
Also, a vehicle radar installed in the vehicle safe driving system is expensive and has a limit for recognizing objects or distance, and when it is applied to a vehicle, the efficiency is degraded in consideration of the cost and performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.